


Bust Your Windows

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Bust Your Windows Jazmine Sullivan, Listen to the song, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Vehicle Destruction, heart broken tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Tony deals with his anger and his heart ache in the best way he knows how.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Bust Your Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was procrastinating and listening to music. When this song came on I couldn't help myself. Sorry it's been a while. But I'm going to try and do better. I hope you enjoy!

_~I bust your windows out your car. And no it didn't mend my broken heart.~_

The first spray of glass felt like a jolt in his chest. The cracking of the windshield he spent hours installing did little to ease the rage pounding through his veins.

_~I'll_ _probably always have these ugly scars. But right now I don't really care about that part. I bust the windows out your car. ~_

He doesn't know why this song was first on his playlist but right now he didn't care. Tony grips the crowbar tighter and lets out a pained shout as he swings the tool into the driver's side door. The paint chipping and peeling to the whim from the force.

_~After I saw you lying next to her. I didn't wanna but I took my turn. I'm glad I did it cause I had to learn. ~_

The oh so carefully chosen shade of blue. Another small detail Tony had agonized over. To make this stupid truck so perfect. He grunts in the effort to smash the headlights. Made to look vintage but of course only the best.

_~I_ _must admit it helped a little bit. To think of how you'd feel when you saw it. I didn't know that I had that much strength. But I'm glad you'll see what happens when, You see you can't just play with people's feelings. Tell them that you love them and don't mean it.~_

Hot tears started to roll down his cheeks, just as his shoulder started to scream in protest at his physical activity. Yanking open the passenger door he pulls out a screw driver and starts digging into the custom made leather seats. All the support and padding used to make them comfortable bursting from the cuts. Blindly Tony carves out the word 'Liar' into both seats and throws the driver through the back window

 _~You'll probably say that it was juvenile. But I think I deserve to smile. I bust the windows out your car. You know I did it cause I left my mark. Wrote my initials with a crow bar. And then I drove off into the dark. I bust the windows out your car._ ~

Crawling back out he clambers on top of the front and repeatedly beats the hood of the truck, the sound of the metal denting and bending had his memories swimming. The look on Barnes' face when Tony blew off his arm. The way Rogers guarded him. Screaming into the empty garage Tony stabs the roof with the crowbar before climbing into the flat bed and kicking at one of the sides his frustrations growing at the effort it takes to bend it backwards.

 _~You should feel lucky that that's all I did. After five whole years of this bull. Gave you all of me and you played with it._ ~

Instinctively he summons for a Iron boot to help with his new found goal to tear it off it's frame. His throat burns with his screeching but Tony feels if he doesn't that he would explode with the unexpressed emotions. His stomach was churning and his ribs were objecting to every movement.

_~I must admit it helped a little bit. To think of how you'd feel when you saw it. I didn't know that I had that much strength. But I'm glad you'll see what happens when, You see you can't just play with people's feelings. Tell them that you love them and don't mean it.~_

Ignoring FRIDAY's attempt to tell him something, Tony desperately punches at the driver side window a few times before just forcing his elbow through it. The shattering noise feeling like a good metaphor to his trust, and his heart. 

_~You'll probably say that it was juvenile. But I think I deserve to smile. I bust the window out your car. But it don't compare to my broken heart. You could never feel how I felt that day. Until that happens baby you don't know pain. Yeah I did it. You should know that I ain't sorry. You deserved it.~_

Tony sends the boot away, but not before kicking the back bumper in. Crushing it exactly how he felt he had been. 

_~After what you did you deserve it. I ain't sorry, no. You broke my heart, so I broke your car. You caused me pain so I did the same. Even though what you did was much worse. I had to do something to make you hurt, yeah. Oh but why am I still crying?_ ~

With his bare hand he picks up a shard of glass and starts slashing the tires. The sound of the rubber ripping under his actions distracts from the burning of his skin splitting just as easily with the jagged object.

_~Why am I the one whose still crying? Why am I the one still crying? Oh, oh you really hurt me baby. You really hurt me babe. I bust the windows out your car.~_

As he was stabbing the last one, on his knees shaking from head to toe he vaguely hears his name. A pair of hands grab at his wrist, making him drop the now blood covered fragment to the ground with a clatter. Strong arms encircle him and draws him close. A familiar cologne envelops him and Tony crumbles into the embrace of one of his oldest and closest friends. Clinging to the larger man as his sobs escapes him uncontrollably. 

"It's okay boss. I gotcha. I got you." Happy whispers rubbing Tony's back. Horribly reminded of when Howard and Maria died. Or when Tony was going through withdrawls for the first time. A deep sense of resentment sinks into his bones looking at the carnage that was supposed to be Steve's birthday present. His heart breaks for Tony and he does the only thing he can do. "C'mon. I brought cheeseburgers."


End file.
